


Shadows

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: whedonland, Dubious Consent, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e06 Man on the Street, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She woke early and watched the shadows dance across the frosted glass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> For the Whedonland las with the prompt "shadow."

She woke early and watched the shadows dance across the frosted glass.

Memory: a flash of shadows against different glass - blue, cold, and painful. _He_ was there, waiting for her, and _his_ shadow rose up on the glass beside her. She must have a shadow too, she thought, but it paled in comparison to _his_.

She knew that the others regarded her strangely; the way that she skirted away from the shadows now, but she couldn't form the words to explain why.

Memory: She felt sick, and others were saying that she was wrong wrong not right _wrong_. Then she was taken away. They promised that she would be safe there.

She couldn't quite remember the shadowed man's name, or why she trusted _him_ , but she remember that she must be very quiet. Alone later, in her bed, she tried to be as quiet as possible, but the sobs could not be entirely quenched.

Memory: He would wait for her every night, after _he_ was done with her, and the other simply regarded her sadly every morning, as if to ask why she wasn't stronger.

But she had never been that strong. She couldn't remember much, but she remembered that. She had never been able to fight back against the shadows in her life.


End file.
